


Meteor Shower

by cassiecasyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Can be seen as platonic, Canon Related, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Hell Trauma, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Music, Lullabies, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nightmares, Singing, Singing to Sleep, Song: Meteor Shower (Eliza Grace), Why dean, and frustrating to write, angst? probably, but see it as whatever floats your boat, i like alliterations, not edited, pretty platonic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Dean and Cas got into a fight recently and now Dean is blocking every attempt at making amends. But then, Cas helps Dean with a nightmare.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	Meteor Shower

_You’re so far away all the time_

_But now I can sing you to sleep every night (where you are happiest)_

_I can sing you to sleep every night (I wanna make you happy next)_

_And if you think it’s too good to be true then I’ll believe in the lie_

_It was you_

\- "Meteor Shower" by Eliza Grace

~~~

Dean’s lips thinned as he looked at Cas, his eyes hardening in anger. Without a word, the hunter turned to go, leaving the angel standing there in guilt and resentment, only able to longingly stare after him because every attempt at mending this right now would only make it worse. He knew he screwed up. He knew Dean wouldn’t like it, but again he’d fallen into hope’s deceitful trap. 

Hurt had spilled from Dean’s words and now was still dripping into Cas’s heart, making the angel’s steps heavier as he roamed the bunker’s countless corridors and rooms. He rambled on, stuck in his head and feet a-moving, while the hours ticked away and night fell onto the bunker. 

Castiel looked up as he meant to hear something and found himself in front of Dean’s room. “Dean?” he called out hesitantly, before slowly opening the door and peeking inside.

Screams sounded through the red darkness surrounding them, and the creature underneath Dean’s hands squirmed and struggled, fighting the restraints to get away from the menace he’d become. The darkness had already seeped into the soul in front of him, and Dean knew he was close to breaking as he set the knife against its skin once again. It whimpered and Dean shivered as he watched himself revel in the act of torturing this poor bastard. He couldn’t help the satisfaction at his victim’s reaction and tried to hiss at the part of him that was actively enjoying this, but it only pushed him back into the darkness and the silent suffering that came with it. 

Suddenly, a tune swept into the burning air, slowly spreading and shying away the unforgiving night. The voice that was carrying it was both holding ethereal light and a familiar human gruffness, and Dean tensed as it engulfed him in its comfort and wrapped around him like a blanket. It was surreal, unfitting to the former memory that had trapped him in its claws, and Dean stirred. 

The sensation of somebody caringly running their fingers through his hair stopped as he did so. Dean frowned. He hadn’t noticed the hand before. The song turned into more of a hum that was barely confident enough to hold words as the dream left him. 

“Cas?” he mumbled, head still clouded from sleep and withholding this realization from him for now. To his surprise, there was an answer. 

“I’m here, Dean.” 

The hunter bolted upright, anger seeping back into his being, and pushed the caring hand away forcefully. “What the hell, Cas?” he asked. The angel sighed under his glare. Waking was a calm before the storm with Dean, and here was the foreseeable thunder. 

“You had a nightmare,” Castiel explained, keeping his voice as level as possible. 

Dean stared at him for a moment, catching up with his body on being awake and cursing himself internally for being so slow to wake up. “So, what, you just thought you’d wake me up in the middle of the night? What time is it even?” He turned to check his phone, which displayed the numbers 3:14 way too bright once activated. 

“I didn’t mean to wake up you up, Dean,” Castiel apologized. 

“What then?” Dean glared at him like the nuisance he was, “What the hell are you doing here?” 

He looked away, hiding the pain the spite in those words caused. “I just wanted to help,” he whispered, his voice suddenly near giving up. 

“I don’t need your help.” 

Castiel nodded and moved to stand up. “Well, then I’d better be going.” There was bitterness in those words that was left unheard and unnoticed, a confirmation for the little love left here. 

But, just as the angel reached for the doorknob, Dean called him back. “Wait,” he spoke up, less angered now and more wondering, “Dude, did you just sing me to sleep?” Cas’s shoulders slouched as he prepared himself for the mockery that usually followed such a statement, but he couldn’t lie now. 

“Wow, that’s -,” Dean started, struggling for words to describe it. Something was stopping him from laughing at the angel because he’d just saved him from a nightmare with an extraordinary tactic and it had worked. The wrath he’d felt earlier had flown away and left him with a strange warmth. “Just for the record, that was extremely cheesy and if you tell Sam I’ll kill you but thank you.” 

Castiel chuckled. “I won’t tell Sam, I promise.” 

“Now get out and let me sleep, creep,” Dean demanded and Castiel snorted before obeying. 

Later that night, he checked on Dean again in case there was another nightmare plaguing the hunter, but Dean was sleeping safe and sound. Cas smiled. There was a sense of serenity in the human’s slumber, smoothing his skin to show his relative youth and washing the worry of the waking hours away for at least a little time. It was a vulnerability he’d never let surface were he given a choice, and the angel felt honored to be allowed in this special moment. Whatever hazards and problems the days brought, right now it didn’t matter. It was the time of rest now and Castiel was glad to let Dean get his. 


End file.
